


Dear Fellow Traveler

by Stardust948



Series: Don't Be Afraid, Daybreak Has Come [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Katara, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Order of the White Lotus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Zuko (Avatar), The Dai Li (Avatar), There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Thief Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, but I guess that's already canon, gross soldiers, lots of thievery, no beta we die like men, one shot turned series, they're babies your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: A freshly burned ex-prince and untrained waterbender form an unlikely alliance to get into the walled city.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Don't Be Afraid, Daybreak Has Come [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133417
Comments: 129
Kudos: 103





	1. It’s a long long way to Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my fanfic "Tired of These Walls" https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228707
> 
> Title inspired by the song "Dear Fellow Traveler" by Sea Wolf. 
> 
> Zuko is currently 16 and Katara 14.

Zuko jolted awaked, breathing heavily as he clutched his still bandaged head. 

Another nightmare. 

They were getting worst and worst, to the point Zuko dreaded sleeping. His body didn’t give him much say in the matter though. He was still recovering from the burn that nearly melted half of his face off. Being a fugitive and fighting a fever certainly was not helping. 

Zuko disgruntledly gathered his few supplies and secured them to his stolen ostrich – horse. It was nearly sunrise. The great walls of Ba Sing Se stood proudly on the horizon, proclaiming its strength and security. If Zuko’s calculations were correct, he’ll arrive to the walled city by nightfall.  
He mounted the animal and urged it forward. Zuko’s grip on the reins grew tighter while he mulled over his predicament. He hated this. He hated running away. He hated having to hide his identity. He hated not being able to bend. He hated not knowing what happened to Uncle Iroh after he smuggled Zuko out of the Fire Nation. He hated his father for trying to burn him to death. 

Most of all. 

Zuko hated himself. 

~*~ 

Two. 

Five. 

No six. 

Six Fire Nation soldiers loiter in the narrow chasm. Katara clenched her jaw. She couldn’t take them all at once and the walls of the chasm were too steep to climb on. What would Sokka do? 

Katara’s heart ached as she thought about her big brother. He left their tiny village to travel to the other side of the world just to help her find a waterbending master. Halfway through their journey, Sokka sacrificed himself to save her from a Fire Nation ambush. She has no idea where he is or if he’s still alive. 

Katara dug her fingering into the dirt to center herself. She couldn’t get emotional now. Not while she’s in the middle of a danger zone possibly surrounded by enemies. Katara thought hard about what Sokka would do. Enemies blocking the path. Impossible to climb over. Katara begrudgingly resigned to the fact that she would have to retrace her steps and find a different route. 

As stealthy as a pigmy puma, Katara eased back down the worn path. She hunkered down by some rock formation and reviewed her maps. The main road was obviously not an option since it would be crawling with Fire Nation soldiers hunting refugees. Maybe there was another short cut she could take. 

Suddenly, the hairs on her neck stood straight up. Katara turned and saw a plume of fire heading directly towards her. Katara dodged, narrowly escaping the blast as it consumed her map. The soldiers from earlier surrounded her, grinning hungrily. 

“Well well, what do we have here, boys? Fresh meat.” 

Katara uncorked her water pouch and streamed out the water. 

“Oh, a waterbender! How exotic! Think you can take us, sweetheart?”

Katara glared at the men as she got into position. 

She was wasn’t going down without a fight.


	2. The Good Samaritan with Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I know how to write fight scenes. 
> 
> TW: implied sexual assault and attempt rape

Zuko saw smoke in the near distance and heard a struggle. Self-preservation told him to ignore it and keep moving but Zuko’s never been the one to listen to reason. Pressing the ostrich – horse to move faster, he raced toward the commotion. 

Just below in the ravine, Zuko saw six Fire Nation soldiers attacking a girl not much older than him. She bravely held her ground but was clearly overwhelmed. One roughly forced her down then began tugging down her pants, laughing as she screamed in horror. 

Zuko’s blood boiled with rage and disgust. 

He unsheathed his Dao blades and leapt off the ostrich – horse into the ravine. The soldiers shot fire at him as soon as he landed. Zuko ducked and in one swift move, sliced the attacker’s leg just under his knee joint. The soldier screamed in pain as he clutched his bleeding leg, giving the girl the opportunity to flip him off her. She stood quickly and streamed water around her fists. Zuko made quick use of the three men in front of him while the girl handled the other two. With their combined efforts, the bloodied and soaked men were forced to retreat. 

Zuko growled as he watched their retreating forms, revolted that they dared called themselves soldiers. The ground began to tilt and sway. Zuko suddenly felt heavy as the adrenaline died off and black spots danced around his eyes. The last thing he remembered was someone asking if he was okay before blacking out. 

~*~ 

Katara laid a damp cloth over the boy’s forehead. He was exhausted, not just from the fight but from a burning fever that raced through his body. She suspected it was from whatever laid under the large bandage that covered nearly half of his face. This mysterious boy saved her. If it wasn’t for him, she would have been…

Katara hugged herself as angry tears poured down her cheeks. 

It happened again! 

She wasn’t strong enough to protect herself and someone got hurt because of it.

First Mom. 

Then Sokka. 

Now this stranger. 

Katara shook as she silently sobbed. She was going to learn how to fight so she could protect someone for once. 

A soft moan broke Katara out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped her eyes as she saw the boy struggling to sit up. 

“Woah, easy there. You’re still out of it.” Katara gently pushed him back down. 

“Wha- what happened?” he asked hoarsely. 

“You fainted after fighting off an ambush of Fire Nation soldiers.” 

The boy grunted in response. 

“I’m Katara, by the way. What’s your name?” 

“Zuko…” 

The fever pulled him back into another deep sleep. Katara mulled over that name. It sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before? No matter. She couldn’t concern herself with that now. Katara secured Zuko’s blankets then set to work concealing their small makeshift camp. Night was coming and the area was still crawling with Fire Nation soldiers.


	3. Scars We Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song "Scars" by Tove Lo 
> 
> TW: Description of violence and child abuse

It was early morning when Katara awoke. Not that she barely got any sleep to begin with. The previous ordeal still left her shaken and Zuko kept mummering in his sleep. Katara was beyond worried. She checked his forehead, flinching at the high temperature. This wasn’t good. 

Katara rummaged through Zuko’s pack. She assumed it was his since it and the ostrich – horse were nearby after the fight. If it was his, he didn’t have very much. Just an almost empty water pouch, a knife, spark stones, some nuts and berries, a blue mask (odd), bandages, and some ointment. Katara gathered the bandages and ointment then returned to the squirming teen. She opened the ointment container, noting that it was for burn. Bracing herself, Katara cleaned her hands then carefully unwrapped his bandages. 

She gagged at the sight. Katara had seen and treated plenty of burns before, but never one so severe. It was a blistering angry red and completely covered his left eye and ear. Yellow puss dripping from the wound produced a foul odor. Katara noticed less severe burns that littered his neck and left shoulder as well as his left forearm. Katara immediately when into healer mode. She put ointment on his face, which seemed to be the most infected then gently rewrapped clean bandages around them. Zuko was low on bandages, so Katara used some of her own to wrap his arm, neck, and shoulder which he had obviously been neglecting in favor of his face. Not that she could blame him. 

It was a miracle that he survived such a savage attack, let alone able to move and fight with it. Katara ached for him but honestly wasn’t surprised. The Fire Nation was ruthless. Nearly burning a child to death was not above them. She needed to get Zuko to Ba Sing Se and get him some proper treatment. 

Katara put away the supplies then cleaned her hands again. When she returned from a nearby creek, she saw Zuko stirring again. Katara leaned over him, talking softly as she tried to prompt him awake. They really needed to move. Staying in one spot for too long was dangerous. 

~*~

Zuko ebbed in and out of consciousness. He was hot and cold at the same time and just felt all around miserable . He wasn’t sure where he was. Everything was foggy and aching. After an undiscernible amount of time, Zuko finally felt himself slowly wake up. Squinting his good eye open, he barely made out a figure hovering over him. 

A horrible stench filled his nostrils as his heart thudding wildly inside his chest. Cold golden eyes glared down at him as he was pinned helplessly to the ground. The figure summoned a fiery ball and hurled it straight towards him. Zuko reacted immediately, freeing is right arm and launching a counterattack. 

Someone was screaming. 

It took Zuko a moment to realize it wasn’t him screaming. Or his father. It took him a second longer to realize his father wasn’t even there. 

As Zuko’s vision cleared, he saw a girl close by kneeling on the ground and leaning over to cover her hands with her chest. It was the girl from earlier. Slowly, Zuko’s mind connected the dots. His blood froze. 

“I-I’m sorry! I thought you were someone else!” Zuko crawled towards her, still too weak to stand properly. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” the girl screamed in agony. She then stood and ran, leaving Zuko behind to crawl in the dirt. 

“Wait! I’m sorry! It was an accident!!!” Zuko’s arms gave up under him, causing him to crash chest first onto the ground. 

“I’m sorry…”


	4. Reluctant Companions

Katara cradled her hands as she ran towards the creek. The pain was tortuous. They were so hot it felt like they were freezing. Katara had burns before but never this deep. As soon as Zuko threw the fire at her, she jumped back and instantly used her hands to shield her face, causing them to take the heaviest hit. 

It hurt. 

Spirits, it hurt so badly. 

Is this what Mom felt when she was…

Katara hesitantly looked at her hands. They were crimson red and still bubbling. Katara choked as more tears poured out. She shakily lowered them into the water, praying for the pain to end. Much to Katara’s surprise, her hands glowed with a soft blue light. Relief washed over like a wave as she felt the tissues mending themselves. Katara couldn’t help but sigh out loud. It was heavenly. 

The light faded as did the pain. Katara lifted her hands out and examined them. The angry red was gone, leaving behind faint almost pink scars in its place. Katara marveled at the sight. She was completely healed in minutes. Maybe Sokka was right. Maybe she really did have magic water. 

Her thoughts returned to the boy she left behind. 

He burned her. 

Granted, by accident, but still. He was a firebender! The enemy! He… He also saved her life. Katara mused over this as she stretched her fingers. She thought about his near empty bag, his ragged Earth Kingdom clothes, and his many many burns.

Was he a deserter? A runaway? 

Or a Fire Nation spy? 

No that made no sense. What would a spy be doing all the way out here? And in such bad condition. Besides, the Fire Nation wasn’t exactly known for their stealth. Whoever he was, he needed her help. She was just going to have to be extra careful and keep a close watch on him.

When Katara arrive back at the makeshift camp, she saw Zuko leaning against the rocks while trying to lead away the ostrich – horse. His body was shaking and he already worked up a sweat despite not moving far. 

“Zuko wait!” Katara called out as she ran up to him and took the reins. “You’re not well enough to travel alone.”

He looked at her with a mixture of shock and guilt. 

“How do you… What…” 

Katara held up her hands and tried to hide the tremble. 

“All better now! My waterbending healed them.” 

Zuko gaped at her hands. He then ducked his head and whispered he was sorry and he should leave. 

“It… was an accident. Besides, you’re not going anywhere alone in that condition. Doctor’s orders.” 

“Doctor?” Zuko looked at his arm, noticing the bandages for the first time. 

Katara hurriedly packed her things and threw the bag over her shoulder.

“Why…” 

“Let’s just say, I owe you one.” Katara said quietly. She was still weary of him but she couldn’t leave now. Katara helped him onto the ostrich – horse then let it towards the great walls. 

“You really shouldn’t.” Zuko’s rasped out. “I’ll just bring you trouble.” 

“You’re not the only one who brings misfortune to people around them.” Katara muttered. “Get some rest, Zuko.” 

Maybe this was a major mistake Katara was making. 

When she didn’t hear Zuko’s response, Katara turned and saw him slumped over the ostrich – horse’s neck. His lips were partially open and the trembling stopped. 

Maybe Katara was making the right choice after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to let Katara’s scars be permanent opposed to the show. She was pretty close to Zuko when he lashed out, so there was lasting damage. 
> 
> I'd imagine her scars would look like this: https://twitter.com/overlordneon/status/1291275394155343872 
> 
> Also, Zuko scars look like this: https://pakchoys.tumblr.com/post/616682471823704064/hello-zuko-here-but-i-guess-you-probably?is_related_post=1


	5. Outside the Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay double update! The chapter title may change. I’m not completely satisfied with this one.

The two worn teens finally made it to Ba Sing Se. Covered in tattered green clothes, bandages, and burns, they blended in perfectly with the steady flow of refugees gathering at the outside gate. They made camp for the night at one of the holding areas.

“Are you feeling better?” Katara asked gently. He slept the whole walk there and woke up with a growling stomach, which was a good sign. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“I’m should be the one thanking you. Guess we’re even now.” 

“Not quite.” Zuko glanced at Katara scarred hands. She subconsciously pulled her sleeves over them. 

“Sorry. I- “Spirits, what was wrong with him?! Zuko knew how much he hated it when people stared at his scars but he couldn’t help but stare at hers. He felt so guilty. He burned her. For the past three months, he couldn’t summon a flame no matter how hard he concentrated. When he finally did, he burned a girl who was just trying to patch him up. 

Father was right. 

He was useless. 

“You can have my ostrich – horse. You can’t take her inside the walls but you could trade her for supplies at one of the vendors.” 

Katara looked at him in shock. “What about you?” 

Zuko shrugged. “I’ll manage.” 

“How about this. We’ll trade in the ostrich – horse for coins and find you a proper healer inside the walls. Then you can get rid of me.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just…” Don’t want to hurt you again. 

“I know. I’m just teasing.” 

“Oh. I knew that.” 

“Sure, you did.” 

Katara went to the front desk to gather rations. Unfortunately, it was nothing more than a stale piece of bread she shared with Zuko. He noticed the bigger slice she handed him under the guise that he was still recovering. Zuko didn’t like it one bit. Katara was already thin and clearly exhausted. She needed to eat too. Zuko resolved that after they visited the healer, she would keep the rest of the coins and get a proper meal. It was only right. 

“It’s time to change your bandages.” 

Katara reached towards Zuko’s face causing him to flinch back. 

“Sorry!” they both said at the same time.

“There’s nothing for you to apologize.” Katara stated firmly. “I should have asked first. I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s just… I don’t like people touching it.” Zuko whispered the last part. 

“I understand.” 

Zuko looked at her surprised. 

“You do?” 

Katara nodded and smile gently. 

“Yeah, I do. Just know that I’m here if you need any help.” 

Zuko continued to stare dumbfounded. He settled for a somewhat bashful nod then began to change his bandages. Why was this girl so nice? Even after he burned her, she still wanted to help. Zuko was determined to find a way to make it up to her. 

The two fell asleep curled up next to the ostrich – horse, each wondering what tomorrow may bring.


	6. Violets Aren’t Blue but Forget-Me-Nots Are

The vendor owner totally ripped them off. 

20 pieces of copper for an ostrich – horse?! It was worth at least 10 silver pieces! Even if it was “used” thus “lowering the value”. Of course it was used! How else were they supposed to get all the way to Ba Sing Se?! The song says it’s a long long way to Ba Sing Se for a reason!!! 

Katara dragged Zuko away before he caused a bigger scene. They didn’t want to attract the guard’s attention. Katara heard nasty rumors about the city’s underground government and she didn’t want anything to do with it. 

“20 copper pieces. Who does that old gas bag think he is?! Taking advantage of desperate people. Haven’t we gone through enough?!” Zuko huffed. 

20 pieces wasn’t enough to buy both of them passports. It was barely enough for one passport to the lowest ring, which Katara refused to accept when Zuko offered the money to her. She wasn’t going to leave him stranded and coinless right outside of Ba Sing Se. 

Katara looked around the crowded station. “Maybe we could sell something else.” She gazed at her precious Northern Water Tribe Waterbending scrolls. She still remembered Sokka’s older brother “you scared me half to death don’t ever do that again I love you so much” lecture after she stole the scroll from the pirates. Katara smiled fondly then pushed the memory aside before she started crying again. 

“This should be worth something.” She held up the scroll for Zuko to see. 

“Northern Water Tribe? They’ve been secluded for 70 years! Where did you get that?” 

“I, uh… found it.” 

Zuko narrowed his good eye suspiciously. 

“Look, it was the only waterbending scroll I’ve ever seen and I how else am I supposed to train if I have no idea what I’m doing?” 

“You don’t have a master?” 

“All the waterbenders are up north. Why else do you think I’m all the way out here and not back home?” 

Katara was from the Southern Water Tribe. The tribe that was deprived of waterbenders decades ago by his own grandfather. Zuko admired Katara’s bravely and determination to risk so much to find a master. At the same time, he felt guilt well up inside him.

“No. You’re not selling that.” He patted his Dao blades strapped to his back. “We’ll sale these.” 

“What?! No, you need your weapons!” 

“Well, I don’t have anything else valuable! Except, maybe the burn ointment.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Then it’s settled.” 

Besides, Zuko could just steal more blades once inside the city. These weren’t even his original blades. His hung on the wall in his room back at the palace. These blades were stolen from an obnoxious idiot who harassed old people begging on the streets for food. 

Zuko selected a different vendor this time. He was offered 5 copper pieces. 

“Forget it!” He stormed off, leaving Katara to calm down the man before he called the guards for disorderly conduct. But not before she got in some few chose words about the clear scam the merchants were running on the war refugees. Katara later found Zuko sulking by a water-stained pillar. 

“Looks like we don’t have a choice.” Katara said as she sat down and gestured to her scroll. 

“No. They’ll just give you like 12 copper pieces for it.” 

Katara sighed, knowing Zuko was right. They had to think of something. They couldn’t stay in the refuge station forever. 

“Maybe I could steal some passports.” Zuko mused. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t say that out loud.” 

Zuko groaned, pulling his straw hat over his face. Think. What would Uncle do? Drink tea. Say a confusing proverb about flowers growing in winter or whatever. Flowers… 

“That’s it!” Zuko shot straight up, ignoring the painful tugs of his charred skin. 

“What?” 

“My Uncle told me what to do if I ever get into a tight spot and needed help.” Zuko stood and gathered his things. “Follow me.” 

The two bristly walked through the station, weaving in and out of the crowd. Zuko kept his eye peeled until he saw it. A flower stand that had a lotus sign over it. The man behind the booth greeted them. 

“How may I help you?” 

“The lotus that blooms in adversity is very strong.” Zuko said firmly. 

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Pardon?” 

“Uh, the sunflower is brighter on the other side?” 

The booth owner raised his brow. 

“Roses are red, violets are purple-” 

“Isn’t the saying, ‘Roses are red, violets are blue’?” Katara corrected, just as confused as the booth owner. 

“What? Violets are purple not blue. That makes no sense.” 

“How does any of this make sense?!” 

The booth owner interrupted, asking them to leave if they were not going to buy anything. Zuko frustratedly slammed his hands on the counter and leaned forward so only the booth owner can hear him. 

“Look, do you know General Iroh, Dragon of the West, or not?!” he hissed angrily. 

The man glared at Zuko closely then realization slowly dawned on him. He reached under the counter then produced a folded piece of paper. A passport. Not just that, it was for the middle ring! Zuko quickly slipped it into his pocket as he glanced around. 

“One for her too.” He nodded towards Katara. 

“I’m sorry. We’re fresh out.” 

Katara’s heart sank. She knew it was too good to be true. Zuko thanked the man and then they walked towards the train bound for the middle ring. He handed Katara the rest of the copper coins so she could get a passport.

“I guess this is it.” She said lowly. 

They were heading to separate rings and were most likely never going to see each other again. Zuko felt a tug at his heart. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. It had been months since he spent time with someone, yet alone someone his own age. The train for the middle ring was already boarding. 

“Katara…” 

“Go on Zuko. You don’t want to miss the train.” Her voice wavered some. “Good luck.” 

Without thinking, Zuko pulled out his knife from his bag and gave it to her. 

“Someone special gave me this a long time ago. I want you to have it.” 

“Never give up without a fight.” Katara read the inscription. She smiled. It was so like Zuko. Despite knowing him for less than a week, she was really going to miss him. Katara pulled him into a tight hug while being mindful of his bandages. “Thank you, Zuko.” 

Zuko froze then hesitantly hugged her back. It felt… nice. He hadn’t realized how touch – starved he was until Katara hugged him. Zuko suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to bury his head in her shoulder and never let go. Instead, he settled for whispering in her ear. 

“Goodbye Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko botching the White Lotus passcode was inspired by @emletish-fish fanfic “The Worst Prisoner”. 
> 
> Thankfully, Iroh let the members know ahead of time his awkward nephew was coming so they knew who to be one the lookout for. 
> 
> ~*~ 
> 
> For those reading this story straight through, this is a mandatory rest point. 
> 
> Drink some water, get some sleep, and come back in the morning ❤❤❤


	7. Split Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and harassment

The knife felt heavy strapped Katara’s hip. She traced her finger against the characters as she thought about the past couple of days. So much had changed. Her heart felt like it was about burst. Why was she so attached to Zuko? Was it because he saved her? Or was it because it was the first time she traveled with someone since Sokka disappeared? The first time in a long while she wasn’t alone. Katara wiped away a few stray tears. She had to keep herself together. People leave. That’s how life worked. 

That’s how it always worked.

~*~ 

Zuko was on the train for three minutes before he realized he made the greatest mistake of his life. And he had made many. He needed to get off this train. He had to make it up to her! Zuko marched towards the exit and demanded to be let off. The employee looked at him like he was crazy. 

“We’re about to take off sir.” 

“I don’t care! Let me off!” 

“Are you sure? You don’t want to forfeit you passage to the middle ring, do you? Those are hard to come by.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Now move!” 

“If you’re dissatisfied with your experience- “

“Let. Me. Off.” 

Zuko pulled his Dao swords out just enough for the man to catch the gleam of the blades. The employee gulped loudly. He leaned in and whispered in Zuko’s good ear. 

“Look kid, I can’t even if I wanted to. There’s a lockdown at the refugee station. They’re looking for someone. I can’t help you.” 

Zuko didn’t like the sound of that. The Firelord put a heathy bounty on his head. He even extended it to Earth Kingdom citizens, no questions asked. If there was anything Zuko learned, it’s that people would do anything for money. Especially greedy higher-ups. Now he really had to get off the train. He had to get Katara then disappear into the lowest section of the ring where it would be impossible to track him down. Zuko’s sure that Uncle Iroh had plans for sending him to the middle ring. Probably more White Lotus stuff. But that would have to wait. 

“Please return to your seat. The train will be moving momentary.” The man said in his sickeningly nice customer service voice. 

Zuko sheathed his swords, then walked causally down the row. At the last moment, he turned and bolted full speed ahead. Before anyone could react, Zuko threw himself out the window with a loud crash. 

~*~ 

The line for the lower ring was moving incredibly slow. There was no train to take, since the lower ring resided just on the other side of the wall, but it still felt like a lifetime away. There were some rumors going around about a lockdown. Katara hoped they were just rumors. She definitely didn’t want to spend another night in the station. 

Suddenly, her bag was ripped off her shoulder. The force nearly threw Katara backwards. She turned and saw a guy running off with her bag. Without wasting a moment, Katara sprinted after him. Of all the things to happen! Why couldn’t she catch a break for more than 30 minutes?! The man ran across a dirty puddle as people scrambled to get out of the way. Katara froze the water, causing him to slip and fall on flat his back. Before she could snatch her bag back, she was grabbed by her waist and hoisted up into the air. 

“Woah there, little lady.” A husky voice purred. “Aren’t you a feisty- “ 

He was cut off by Katara driving Zuko’s knife into his arm. The thug dropped her immediately and screamed as blood gushed out. Katara glanced behind her and saw the thief and her bag were already gone. 

“You piece of- “ 

Katara bended the filthy water into the man’s face then took off, running clear across the station. She dove behind an empty vender booth beside the middle ring train, clutching to the knife for dear life, as the thug stormed by. 

It felt like an eternity before Katara moved again. 

The first thing she did was check her boot to see if the Northern Water Tribe Waterbending scroll was there. It was, causing Katara to exhale a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She was so glad she listened to Zuko about sticking the scroll somewhere safe and on person.

Zuko… 

Spirits, she wished he was here. 

A train window suddenly shattered just as the train pulled out of the station. A body crashed landed with a loud thud not far from her. The person moaned and muttered something unintelligible about hurting a lot more than expected. Katara stared jaw dropped. It couldn’t be.

“Zuko?” 

The person’s head shot up, his golden eye, now covered with faint scratches, widening with recognition. 

“Katar- “ 

“ZUKO WHAT THE HECK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How should Zuko get off the train?   
> Zuko: *Yeets himself out the window. *   
> Me: Well alright then. 
> 
> These characters write themselves. I am merely a vessel.


	8. Can You Love the Version of Me, I Don’t Let Anyone Else See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song “Version of Me” by Sasha Sloan

“Did you just jump out a window?!” 

“Uh…” 

“Are you trying to reopen your wounds?!” 

“No, I just… Wait why are you covered in blood?!” Zuko jumped up and dramatically unsheathed both swords. “WHO DID IT?! WHERE IS HE?!” 

Katara yanked him behind the booth and shushed him loudly. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not my blood.” She started picking the shards of glass off of Zuko’s clothes and exposed skin. “But keep yelling and he’ll come back.” 

“Good. I’ll rip him to shreds.” 

Zuko winced as Katara pulled out a practically nasty shard. 

“Honestly Zuko.” Katara smiled despite herself. “Do you have any water?” 

Zuko gave her his water pouch. Katara bended it out and swirled it over her open palm. After mediating a bit, the water glowed blue. She placed it over Zuko’s redden skin, the cuts instantly healing themselves. 

“May I heal your face?” 

Zuko just stared at her awestricken. 

“Zuko.” 

“Hmm?” 

“May I heal your face?” 

“Oh. S-Sure.” 

Zuko closed his eye and was about to take off his bandages before Katara’s hand hovered his right side. Oh. That made more sense. 

The water felt cool and refreshing. Zuko could feel his cells regenerating as the cuts closed. It was a strange but welcomed sensation. 

“All better.” 

Zuko opened his eye and realized his vision cleared up some. Did she heal his sight as well? 

“Thanks.” Zuko managed to get out. 

“You’re welcome. Now, care to explain why you’re jumping out of windows instead of using perfectly good doors?” 

Zuko glanced around. The train had already left and there were few people loitering around in this section. 

“I think this lockdown is because of me. They’re after my father’s bounty.” 

“Bounty?” 

Zuko gave her a confused look. She didn’t know? 

“So, you are a runaway?” 

“In a way.”

Katara looked at him pointy. “Zuko,” she said lowly. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Zuko sighed. She was going to find out eventually. It would be better coming from him. He just hoped Katara wouldn’t lash out him afterwards. The thought of Katara hating him unsettled him deeply, but he still mentally braced for it.

“Katara… what I’m about to tell you is very… well… just hear me out, okay. And if you want nothing to do with me afterward, I completely understand.” 

Zuko told her everything. His heritage. The general’s horrible plan. The Agni Kai, although he glossed over the details, Katara was smart enough to piece that together. And finally, his unofficial banishment. 

“I get it if you never wanted to see me again.” Zuko said, head bowed with shame. 

His family was directly responsible for the destruction of her culture. His nation was directly responsible for the destruction of the world. 

Zuko anticipated yelling, harsh words, a slap, or even cold silence. However, he did not anticipate a fierce but affectionate hug. 

“What… What are you doing?” Zuko croaked. “Don’t you hate me?” 

“How could I possibly hate you after you told me all that?!” Katara hugged him even harder. “I’m so sorry, Zuko. You didn’t deserve any of that.” 

“If I wasn’t so weak…” 

If he was a better firebender. 

If he was a better prince. 

If he was a better brother and son.

“…Father would want me around. And Mom wouldn’t have been killed.” 

Years of pint up anger and grief all came flooding out at once. For the first time since he fled the only home he ever knew, Zuko cried. 

“It’s all my fault…” 

“No, it’s not.” Katara put her hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. “Look at me Zuko.” 

Katara raised his chin so they were at eye level. Zuko met her swirling sapphire eyes already moisted with tears. 

“You are the most brave and selfless person I’ve ever met. And I’m not saying that just to be saying it. I’ve seen you in action. The way you stand up for people. You’re not useless. If anything, I’m the useless one…” 

Zuko was taken aback. Strong, brave Katara? How… Why…

“Why would you think that?” 

“My mother died and my brother disappeared both while protecting me. Then you almost died doing the same thing. All I could do was stand by helplessly and let it happen.” 

She was sobbing. Katara carried this burden for too long of her short life. She was tired of sucking in to attend to her duties. Tired of acting like everything was alright to not worry others. It was too much. 

This time, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara, not caring that her sobs soaked his tunic. 

“You’re not useless.” He whispered hoarsely. “You’re kind and brave and compassionate. You’re traveling across the world to keep your culture from dying. You’re amazing, Katara.” 

The two stayed like that, crying in each other’s arms, for longer than either cared to mentioned.


	9. Improvise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in a comment in the previous chapter that this chapter would be delayed because of laptop issues. But thankfully, my laptop is working now! 
> 
> Word of advice: Try YouTubing computer error solutions before taking it to the shop. It saves so much time and money. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> TW: Racism

It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day. So, it came to no one’s surprised when Zuko and Katara spent the night curled up under the empty booth. It was nearly noon when they awoke, Zuko waking first because his inner fire burned too brightly at midday to stay asleep. Still, it was the most restful sleep Zuko had in years. He felt lighter, almost weightless.

Zuko changed his face bandage, giving Katara more time to sleep, before he gently shook her awake. As much as he wanted to let Katara get more well-deserved rest, they really needed to get moving. Katara’s supplies were stolen earlier and Zuko barely had anything left.

“Good morning.” Katara yawned, voice still heavy with sleep. She rubbed the crust out of her eyes, also feeling refreshed but still longing for more sleep. 

“It’s noon.” Zuko said with a hint of a smile.

Katara swore under her breath. Did they really sleep that long? Zuko gave her the rest of his stash of nuts and berries. Katara was still too tired to protest. There was barely any to share anyway. She’ll just force Zuko to eat something once they were in the city. 

Sneaking into the lower ring of Ba Sing Se was going to be difficult. The crowd, angsty from being forced into lockdown and finally fed up of the bureaucracy, was seconds away from a full-on riot. Things were getting very dangerous. 

For camouflage, Zuko wore a brown shawl they found over his head to cover his bandages and Fire Nation looking hair, since he lost his straw hat when he jumped out the train. He found some solace hiding his face under the shawl as he still felt vulnerable since his emotional conversation with Katara. It was silly really, but Zuko couldn’t help himself. He was glad she was the only one to see that side of him. 

Katara and Zuko carefully weaved their way through the crowd, looking for an opportunity of any sort. The White Lotus booth owner had long since left the scene. They were on their own.

“There.” Katara pointed towards a side exit surrounded by booths and guards. The vender owners were using the door to escape before total chaos fell. “We just need to figure out how to sneak in alongside the merchants.” 

Zuko nodded then silently edged towards the line, with Katara close behind. Sticking close to the shadows, they slipped past some guards and ducked under an unattended cabbage cart. Katara noticed some company hats hanging off the side. She motioned Zuko to put them on. Zuko gave her a ‘you can’t be serious look’ but tied the shawl around his shoulders and put the hat on reluctantly. It was an ugly hat. Cabbage green and stuck straight up in the air like a cone. The two didn’t really have a choice. 

The line began to move forward. Zuko started to push the cabbage cart in front of him. Katara gave him a strange look which he shrugged off. If he had to wear the stupid hat, mind as well go all out. 

Some poor merchant, coming back from the restroom, screamed about his cabbages when he found them missing. First in Omashu then here in Ba Sing Se? That was the last straw! He’s going to Ember Island and becoming a play writer. Forget the cabbages! 

Things were going well so far. The two were almost through the door until they hit a checkpoint. Zuko and Katara exchanged nervous glances. 

“Name and product?” the guard asked huffily. 

“Uh, Lee Cabbage. I mean, my name is Lee and I sale cabbage!” Zuko gestured to the heads of cabbage neatly stacked in the cart. “See.” 

The guard glared at the vegetables. He poked them around with his stick, then wacked the cart for any stowaways. The guard grunted then scowled at Katara. 

“Who is this? Not sneaking anyone in, are you?!” 

“Hello, my name is Sapphire!” Katara said brightly though her heart was beating wildly. “And we would never do such a thing. Especially in the midst of such horrible violence!” 

“Yes, now leave Sapphire alone. She’s with me.” 

“With you how?” the guard asked suspiciously. “This savage’s your help or something.” 

Zuko snarled at him.

“SHE’S MY WIFE!” 

What…

Zuko’s brain short circuited. 

Katara gasped dramatically as she put her hand over her heart. “How dare you?! My husband and I are only trying to make an honest living and contribute to society! We did not come to be subjugated to your bigotry. Not only that but you are holding up the line and putting all of these good business owners in danger! Who is your superior? I would like to have a word!” 

The guard held up his hands in defense. “Spirits, lady calm down! Just go already!” 

“Thank you.” Katara’s voice dripped with sarcasm and smugness. 

She linked up arms with Zuko and pushed the cart through the exit. 

Zuko was still reeling over what he said. 

“You okay?” Katara whispered. “Your heartbeat’s kind of fast.” 

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

“I can’t believe that worked. We actually pulled it off.”

Zuko let out a strained mmhmm. 

They kept walking through the tunnel, Katara still clutching to Zuko’s arm. He assumed it was for their disguise. But he didn’t want her to let go. He did want to stop screaming on the inside. Spirits, what was wrong with him? 

“Wife, huh?” Katara smirked. She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t feel fluttery. But surely it was from the adrenaline rush. Right? 

“It was the only thing I could think of!” Zuko blurted defensibly. “Besides, we look nothing alike so the guard wouldn’t believe we were related.” Zuko also couldn’t stand by and let the guard insulted her. Nobody talked about Katara like that. 

“Well, I think you make a fine fake husband, Lee Cabbage.” 

Zuko groaned and bit his lip to keep a smile from forming. No matter what happened, he was so glad he decided to stay with Katara. 

“Look!” Katara pointed. The tunnel ended and a huge bustling city blossom before them. “We made it.” 

At last, their long journey had come to an end. There were many times when neither one of believed they would make it to the great walled city. Now, here they are. Together. 

Suddenly, the cabbage cart came to a halt as rocks shot from the ground and blocked the wheels. A mysterious figure in a long green robe and matching bamboo hat that covered his eyes blocked their path. 

“License, now.”


	10. One Jump Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song "One Jump Ahead" from Disney's Aladdin.

“The distribution of vegetables or products of any kind within the walls without the proper license is prohibited. Show your license or you will be detained. But as merchants, you should have already known that shouldn’t you?” 

Two other robed figures appeared behind the first. 

The Dai Li. 

“What do we do?” Katara hissed under her breath. They weren’t dealing with thugs or inexperienced soldiers. The Dai Li were trained assassins. 

“I have an idea.” 

Before Katara could respond, Zuko walked forward with his hands in the air. Katara tensed, already knowing what he was planning. 

“We’re not here for any trouble.” Zuko said evenly. 

“License. I won’t repeat myself again.” 

“Of course. It’s right here.” 

Zuko reached for his bag but pulled out a Dao sword instead. In one quick moment, he sliced the beam of a nearby booth, sending it and a tarp crashing onto the Dai Li agents. The agents summoned a rock pillar and ripped the tarp in half. 

The trespassers had vanished. 

“Find them.” the leader ordered. 

The other two agents took off in different directions as the leader ran down the main street. 

Long Fe had heard rumors of a firebender trying to enter the city and wanted him and the accomplice gone. 

He will not be disobeyed. 

~*~ 

Katara peaked from behind the destroyed booth. The coast was clear. She nodded to Zuko who was crouched beside her. 

“They each when separate ways to cover more ground.” 

Zuko scratched his chin as he thought. 

“Okay, then we should- “ 

He was wacked on the head by a broom. 

“Hey! What the- “ 

“GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DELINQUENT!” a woman screeched as smacked him again with the broom. “Think you can destroy my shop and make it your hideout, eh?!” 

She hit him again. 

“Ah, I’m sorry okay!” 

“I’ll show you sorry!” 

She raised her broom again before Katara caught her wrist. 

“That’s enough!” 

“Oh dearie.” the lady tsked in disappointment. “You deserve so much better than that street rat. Where are your parents? Do they know about this? They would be soooo disappointed in you.” 

Katara’s eyes widen with shock before anger consumed her. 

“I apologize, ma’am.” She said in firmly, trying to keep her cool. “We’re leaving now.” 

Katara let go of the woman’s wrist then her and Zuko disappeared into the crowd, ignoring the woman’s cries after them. 

“The nerve of that lady.” Katara hissed. 

“Well, I did ruin her shop.” Zuko said rubbing his head. The woman just had to whack him on his left side. What a dirty move.

“Not that.” 

“She couldn’t have known. But that was a really rash judgement.” 

Katara huffed then looked around nervously. 

“Don’t worry. We’re faster. They’re never catch us.” 

Then in pure irony, rock cuffs came flying out of nowhere towards them. Zuko shoved Katara out of the way, narrowly escaping being pinned to the wall. 

“You were saying?” Katara grunted. 

A Dai Li agent jumped from the roof and sprinted towards them while flinging more cuffs. Katara and Zuko dodge out of the way before the agent could sink their feet into the earth. Zuko reached for his blades before Katara grabbed his arm saying they needed to get to higher ground. The two scaled the house, using vender booths as stepping stones. The agent was forced to follow after them. He cursed. The girl was smart, drawing him away from his element like that. But not smart enough to escape him. 

Running on the roofs and leaping house to house was exhilarating. Adrenaline coursed through Katara they vaulted over another alleyway. She streamed up water from a small puddle gathered on a roof and shot it towards the agent. He easily avoided it. Katara frown. Definitely not the usual thief or thug. 

Another Dai Li agent appeared, closing in on their right. The third launched himself from an alleyway a couple of meters ahead of them. They were surrounded. Zuko pulled out his blades and stood back-to-back with Katara who was also in fighting position. 

“Just like when we met, huh?” Zuko said with mild amusement. 

“Already reminiscing on the past?” 

The Dai Li agents stood around them, soaking in the victory before all charging at once. Katara’s muscles tighten before she sensed it. A large body of water below them. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked suddenly. 

“Yes?” Zuko was thrown off guard. Did she have a plan or-? 

Katara tackled him off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the Aladdin references. With a title like that, I couldn't help myself.


	11. If I Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled inspired by the song “Chasing Cars” by Snow Patrol.

The sewers were disgusting. 

There was a sewage shoot under the house which Katara and Zuko fell into. After sloshing around in for an extremely uncomfortable amount of time, Katara bended them out of a drainage hole, far from the Dai Li agents. They flopped on the ground, gagging for air. 

“That was…” Katara breathed.

“Horrible. Unsanitary. Miserable.” Zuko answered deadpanned. 

“I think you’re starting to wear off me.” 

“I’ll pretend that was a compliment. That was some quick thinking though. How did you know there was a sewage shoot under us?” 

“I didn’t.” Katara continued when she saw Zuko shock. “I just sensed the water.” 

Zuko considered this for a moment before scratching his bandaged cheek. Katara impressed him more and more with each moment he spent with her. 

“Now we really go to get you to a healer before the burns become infected again.” Katara said as she bended the filth off him. 

Zuko caught a whiff and gagged again. 

“Anything for the smell?” 

Katara shrugged. “Soap?” 

“Great. We’ll just raccoon-skunk people away and take their soap.” 

Katara plugged her nose and fanned her face. 

“It just might work. You do stink.” She teased like she wasn’t reeking also. 

Zuko casted her a half smirk.

It was already late but the city of walls never slept. The night market was fully in swing, alive with people of all types hurrying around. Katara was right. People were avoiding them, forming a noticeable bubble around them as the two made their way down street. 

“We need a disguise.” Zuko said under her breath. 

“We need a bath. And food.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I have this.” Zuko whispered as he pulled out a small bowl meat dumpling from under his shawl. 

“Where…” Katara’s question died on her lips as a sly smile replaced it. “You really are a street rat.” 

“I could teach you, if you like.” Zuko dropped his hand, letting the shawl hide the bowl.

“I rather learn how to knife fight.” 

“Deal.” 

~*~ 

After gorging themselves on stolen meat dumplings, fatigue finally caught up with the weary travelers. Before they could figure out the bathing issue, Zuko and Katara were slumped against an alley wall people watching. They didn’t have the energy to move if they wanted too. 

“I think my uncle has something going on in the middle ring. We should try heading there next. I heard there is a university there. Maybe they know something about waterbending.” Zuko rambled as Katara leaned against his shoulder. 

“You think?” 

“Yeah. We should check it out.” 

“After the healer.” 

“Yes. After we visit the healer.” Zuko’s wound was flaring up but he didn’t want to worry Katara. 

“It’s a long way to the middle ring. Heavily guarded too. But we’ll get past them by using the roofs. I’ll teach you how to knife fight along the way, though I think you have a pretty good grasp considering what you did to that thug,” he rambled on. “Katara?” 

Zuko glanced down when she didn’t respond and saw her fast asleep. Although she was covered in dirt and wore worn out clothes that long since lost its original color, Zuko couldn’t help but marvel how beautiful she was. Inside and out. Despite his aching body and quiet burn infection slowly taking hold again, Zuko felt content for the first time in years. 

The night market’s customers intermingling before them and Katara’s soft snores started to blur together as his eye drooped. Zuko rested his head on top of Katara’s and intertwine his hand in hers. 

He wished could stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do an awkward shower scene where Zuko and Katara held up the shawl as a curtain while the other washed but they fell asleep on me, so I let them rest. They will just have to stink in the morning.


	12. Not Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I rewrote this chapter like five times. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> One more chapter left. It still needs a bunch of editing though. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments ❤❤❤

Katara woke with a crick in her neck and stomach growling. She felt a weight on top of her head and noticed Zuko curled next to her. Katara smiled warmly at him. 

“Zuko, wake up.” She said gently as she cupped his cheek. 

It was burning hot. 

“Zuko?” 

He groaned in response as he struggled to stay conscious. Sweat poured out of him, drenching his clothes.

Katara eased him to the ground and unwrapped his face bandage. The burn was swelled up and pus had returned. Katara rummaged through his bag looking for the burn ointment. She opened the container only to find it full of sewage water. Katara disgustedly threw it down the alley. Panic started to set in. No time to figure out how to heal deep burn wounds. She had to get Zuko to the healer now! 

Katara threw Zuko’s arm around her shoulder and shakily hoisted him up. 

“Come on, Zuko!” She said through gritted teeth. Zuko let out a painful groan from his fever induced state. Katara dragged him a couple of feet before she lost grip and he slumped to the ground. She tried again but couldn’t get him up this time. Her arms wouldn’t stop shaking. Days of pushing her body to the limit and not eating properly had taken its toll. 

“Zuko, please wake up.” Katara shook him to no avail. “I can’t lift you. You have to walk.” 

No. No. No. 

Katara ran out of the alley screaming for help. People pushed her away revolted. Another filthy street urchin, they thought. 

“My friend is sick! Please, he needs a healer!” Katara begged only to be giggled at by a passing group of girls her age. She balled her fists in anger. Why won’t these people help?! 

Katara ran back to the alley and tried to pick Zuko up again. She refused to give up. She won’t let it end like this! 

“…Tara... S…top…” 

She shook her head. “I can’t leave you!” 

Her arms gave up again and the two slumped to the ground. 

Why did this keep happening? 

Why is she so useless while everyone she loves dies?

Katara covered her eyes with the base of her hands and sobbed. 

'You’re amazing, Katara.'

She remembered him saying that as confessed their insecurities to each other two nights ago. It was the first time Katara had told anyone what has been haunting her since her mother was killed. Zuko chose to call her amazing, despite only knowing her for a short time. But was she really that? Katara certainly didn’t feel amazing. She was tired, covered in filth, and lying on the alley ground as her friend slowly died beside her. 

She wasn’t amazing. Not by a long shot. 

But she sure as Koh’s lair wasn’t giving up. 

Strengthen by new determination, Katara pushed herself off the ground and ran into the street. She came across the same girls from earlier. They laughed and plugged their noses dramatically. 

“I need to borrow you cart to take my friend to the healer.” 

“Ew, no way you dirty- “ 

The girl was cut off by Katara holding Zuko’s knife to her throat. 

“That wasn’t a question.” Katara said dangerously low. 

“S-Sure.” 

Katara removed the knife then headed straight for the cart as the other girls ran away screaming. She lifted it up, sliding the produce off before sprinting off with the cart in tow. A wave of guilt shot through her but she couldn’t see any other options. It was either this or let Zuko die of infection. 

She refused to lose anyone else. 

~*~ 

Katara wandered the streets while hauling a feverish Zuko in the cart. She frantically asked passersby for directions to a healer until she finally saw the sign for one hanging over a doorway. 

Crying of relief, Katara rushed over, although she couldn’t go faster than a brisk walk. She banged on the door screaming it was an urgent. An older woman with a stern expression opened the door. 

“Burn infection. Please help him.” Katara said in-between breaths. 

The woman nodded before gathering Zuko up and carrying him inside. The front room held a desk in front of a large shelf lined with jarred plants and medical scrolls. The woman carried Zuko into a back room full of beds and placed him down on one. She then wordlessly began cleaning the wound. Katara stood by gnawing her knuckles. 

“Go wait outside.” She ordered. 

“I can help! Just tell me what to do.” 

The woman glared at Katara before reluctantly agreeing. “But you do exactly what I tell you exactly when.” She said firmly. 

Katara nodded and rolled up her sleeves. 

“Alright then, let’s get to work.”


	13. Let This Moment be the First Chapter, Where You Decide to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Inspired by the song “That Would be Enough” from the musical Hamilton.

Zuko groggily opened his eye. His body was heavy like he was waking up from a long deep sleep. He felt something soft under him. After a moment he realized it was a bed. How long has it been since he slept on an actual bed? Zuko hazily sat up, taking in his surroundings. It was dark, but he could just make out rows of other beds taken by sleeping occupants. 

Where was he? 

And where was Katara?! 

He had to find her!

Zuko started to get out of bed when someone stirred beside him. He didn’t even notice the person sleeping at the foot of his bed until they lifted their head. Zuko tensed, preparing himself for a fight. 

“Zuko?” 

His heart soared. It was her. 

“Katara.” 

She was by his side immediately, wrapping him in a gentle but firm hug. Zuko hugged her back, taking in her sweet scent, vaguely realizing it was hers and not sewage water. Not that he would mind either way. He was just so happy to see her. 

“You’re okay! Thank Tui and La! Why do you insist on nearly killing me with heart attacks?!” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Katara broke from the hug and cupped his cheeks. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Zuko smiled and leaned into her touch. It’s been so long since someone was gentle with him. So long since he could completely let his guard down and just be. 

“I brought you to a healer when your burn became infected.” Katara explained as she removed her hands and folded them on her lap. Zuko missed them already. “You were unconscious for a couple of days before the fever finally broke. I’ve been here helping out while you recovered. But the good news is Jipla said the worst is over and your bandages can come off soon!” 

His bandages?

Zuko subconsciously touched his left cheek. 

The burn no doubt caused a large ugly scar, marring nearly his entire left side. He could easily cover his arm and shoulder but his face… Zuko even wasn’t sure that his sight and hearing survived.

Katara took his shaking hand between her scarred ones. Zuko looked into her sapphire eyes, swirling with emotion too strong for words. Something deep within resolved. 

Zuko placed his other hand on top of hers. 

“Katara, I want to stay with you.” 

“What?” 

“I want to help you go to the North Pole and learn waterbending. I want to teach you knife fighting and fight the Dai Li with you. I don’t even know if Uncle’s in the middle ring or not. But you’re here and…and…” 

He didn’t want to leave her. 

“You’ll go to the North Pole with me?” Katara asked quietly. 

Zuko nodded. 

Katara smiled at him as tears gathered in her eyes. She was so glad. She didn’t want to leave him either. 

“We’ll look for your Uncle first. The North Pole isn’t going anywhere.” 

Zuko’s expression soften as he thanked her. 

“Your words back at the refugee station really helped me. They inspired me to keep fighting and not give up no matter how hard things got.” Katara returned. “So, thank you Zuko.”

He felt so relived. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him. 

“You should get some rest.” 

“You too.” Zuko scooted over, giving her room on the bed. 

Katara was tired. She spent all day tending to the patients and all night waiting for Zuko by his beside for almost a week straight. Katara wordless climbed on and laid down beside him. They laid facing each other before drifting off to sleep. Both dreaming about the new life that awaited them within the walls and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me feel all fluttery while writing it. 
> 
> This has been a fun experience. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> I would like to continue this AU but I don't know when yet.


End file.
